


An Unexpected Camping Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Angela, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angela grows a dick, Clit cock, F/F, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Fareeha, Omegaverse, Pharmercy, Smut, Squirting, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fareeha returns from a mission and goes into heat early. Angela drops everything to take care of her.





	An Unexpected Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I had to google so much and ask advice about ABO things since I'm definitely not focusing on the dynamics and nuances when I'm reading other ABO fics...

Fareeha sighed as she dropped her kit bag by the door. She had been gone for two weeks on a mission and she was so thankful to be back. ‘Home’ was wherever her mate, her alpha, Angela was, and that was currently Gibraltar. Stretching her arms above her head, Fareeha grit her teeth to stifle a yawn. She felt far more exhausted than usual, but peeled off her t-shirt and sweats, tossing them into the hamper beside the bathroom door. The light had been left on and the door slightly ajar to keep the room softly illuminated for her eventual return. Fareeha smiled at how thoughtful Angela could be. She softly crept toward the bed in which her mate lied, wrapped in a burrito of down comforter, messy golden mop poking out from the top. She chuckled and slid in behind her, wrapping an arm around the mound of fluff. A low, unintelligible mutter flitted through the room as Angela turned within her burrito to face her omega.

“Mmm, F’reeha?” 

“Yes it’s me ya amar. Go back to sleep, it’s very late.”

“Mmk. Love you.”

“And I love you,” Fareeha said, nuzzling into her hair. 

Angela awoke hours later to find she had squirmed out of her cocoon and wrapped her arms around Fareeha, who was nuzzled into her chest now. She pet her raven locks gently for a moment, running her fingers through the silk, before changing her mind to not disturb her. Angela had gone to bed quite late, so she could but imagine how late Fareeha had gotten in. She presses a gentle kiss to her cheek and then to Fareeha’s shoulder, which proudly bore her mark. 

“Sleep well my love,” she whispered into Fareeha’s shoulder before fully leaving their bed to start her day. 

Angela spent the first part of her morning grumbling through paperwork. Mountains of endless paperwork. She sighed, removing her glasses, and checked the time. Before she could finish the thought, Ana strode through the door with tea in hand. 

“Ana, hello. I was just thinking it was time for our tea date.” She smiled up at the silver haired alpha.

Ana smiled back, wordlessly settling into the couch within Angela’s office and setting the tea on the table. 

Angel shuffled her papers back into manageable stacks before joining her. They had enjoyed mid-morning tea together for ages, even before Angela had taken up with her daughter. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma wafting through the air. “Ah  Koshary, my favorite. How are you? How was the mission? You must have gotten back late last night as well. Fareeha was still dead to the world when I left this morning.” 

Ana plucked her cup and saucer from the table before answering. “The mission went well. We ferreted out a small Talon cell from the town and rendered much needed supplies to aid in the recovery. We arrived back around three in the morning. I’m fine, but Fareeha was simply haggard.”

“I hope she’s not getting sick,” Angela said between sips of tea. She hummed in pleasure, savoring the taste on her tongue. “I should go check on h-” Her sentence was abruptly cut off by the sharp throb of her clit. She inhaled deeply again, and again her clit pulsed. All around them was the smell of an omega in heat, her omega. 

Ana’s eyebrows quirked as she moved to hide her grin behind her teacup. “Ah, so that’s why Fareeha was so exhausted.”

“It’s a week early…” Angela mutters to herself. She unconsciously shifts her legs as her clit swells beneath her skirt. 

“So Doctor, do you plan to take my daughter camping with that tent?” Ana can barely contain her amused laughter. 

Angela glances down to her fully formed erection before frowning at Ana. “Now is not the time for jokes. Would you lock up? I have to go.” She attempts to discreetly slide her throbbing cock into the waist of her skirt, merely furthering Ana’s amusement.  

“Yes yes, I will do that. Now go, take care of Fareeha. We can chat some other time.” She no longer attempts to hide her grin from Angela, who has already left her office with a mumbled thanks. 

Her cock twitches with each hurried step she takes. The scent of Fareeha’s heat grows thicker as she closes in on their quarters. She begins to pick up the scent of another alpha as she rounds the corner into their hall. Reflexively, the growl in her throat turns into a snarl when she spots the alpha ambling down the hall, just past their door. 

“I have my own, so no thanks ya brat,” spits Torbjörn. He hefts a comically large wrench upon his shoulder, still eyeballing her. “Nice wet spot ya got on yer shirt there. Itchin to tend to yer omega I see. Best get on it.” 

Angela looks down to see a sizable wet spot creeping up her blouse from the pre-come steadily flowing from her throbbing erection. A blush threatens to creep up her neck, but she chooses to ignore his teasing and continue on to Fareeha. She furiously swipes her card and pushes at the automatic door to go faster. Her senses are overwhelmed by the sight and smells before her. She can taste Fareeha’s heat in the air. Her mate is laying on her stomach, furiously grinding her sweat glistened body down onto her fingers. Every thrust elicits a new whine, a new squelching noise as her fingers penetrate her wet cunt. Fareeha’s frustrated whimpers pierce through Angela and cause her cock to surge anew. Her omega was in need, unable to find relief herself. 

The growl coming from Angela causes Fareeha pull her face from the sheets and lock eyes. Chocolate and sapphires barely there, blown with lust. “Angela please. I- I didn’t know it was coming,” she gasps out, panting. “It hurts so much!” Angela is at her side in an instant, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other stroking her sweat slicked hair. Fareeha’s body shivers at the contact with her alpha. She croons when Angela bites into her shoulder, sucking harshly on her mark, and presses gentle kisses up her neck. 

“I’m here now. I’ll take care of you. Roll onto your back Fareeha, I want to see you.” Angela admires the way her omega’s muscles move under her glistening bronze skin. She runs her nails between Fareeha’s firm breasts, down her taut abdomen, and into her slick black tuft. Fareeha is writhing under her touch, arching her back for more contact, bucking her hips while begging for release. 

“Please please Angela, I need you inside me.” Her mind and body are racing, aching for more contact. She keens when her alpha finally slides her fingers through her drenched folds. Pale fingers find her stiff clit amidst the ocean of wetness. “More,” she pants, “Please give me more.” Fareeha is intensely focused on grinding to get more friction that she doesn’t notice Angela moving between her legs.

Angela places one hand on Fareeha’s thigh to spread her wider. She admires her omega’s pouting lips for a moment before leaning in and swiping her folds from bottom to top with her tongue. The howl that comes from Fareeha sends shivers down her spine, electrifying her. She quickly dives in, sealing her lips around her clit, and plunging two fingers inside her. Fareeha thrashes and keens with louder wails beneath her assault. Angela savors the flavor, lapping broad strokes over Fareeha’s straining clit before harshly suckling on it again. Her fingers are encased in pulsating velvet. She moans into Fareeha’s cunt and thrusts her fingers deep until she finds that swollen spot within her omega. 

Fareeha tightens around her alpha’s fingers with each stroke laid against her front wall. She feels her peak building up to a crest. All it takes is a few more hard strokes from Angela and teeth on her clit for her to come with a mighty shout. Every muscle in her body quivers and tenses. She can’t feel Angela purr in appreciation against her as she squirts down her alpha’s chin. She grips tightly into her golden lock for dear life as her body continues to grind against Angela’s ministrations. The burning in her gut is no longer painful, but it’s far from gone. A whine escapes her as Angela pulls away.

“Patience Fareeha. I must undress to finish your relief,” she says, sliding her blouse from her shoulders and unclasping her bra. Her chest puffs out at the pure adoration and lust on her omega’s face as she frees her cock from it’s cloth prison. A soft groan escapes both of them as Angela takes her thick throbbing member in hand and strokes herself while approaching the bed once more. Angela moans in delight as Fareeha sits up, stroking the mark on her hip, kissing and licking it in reverence. She runs her fingers through her omega’s hair fondly.  “On your knees, love.” She bites her lip, watching her omega’s muscles writhe and flex as she gets into position, presenting her engorged, sodden lips to her alpha. 

Fareeha’s body burns for more, so much so that she couldn’t stop the whines and whimpers coming from her even if she wanted to. She purrs when she feels the bed dip and her alpha’s hands rest on her generous ass. Her cunt clenches around nothing, desperate to be filled, and she impulsively pushes herself back. She gasps when she feels Angela’s cock slide through her folds and graze her clit. She rubs herself against it in desperation. She feels Angela’s nails dig into her ass and attempt to steady her. 

Angela releases one hand from Fareeha’s ample backside to carefully guide her throbbing cock into her velvet entrance. She sinks half into her omega, enjoying the fluttering walls gripping at her length. Her growl mingles with Fareeha’s moans as she hilts herself, hips meeting her glorious ass, cock pulsing within her depths. She grips onto Fareeha’s hips and begins to pull herself out against clinging walls trying to keep her thick member in. Angela’s grunts fill the air as she begins to piston in and out of her omega.

Fareeha grips the sheets as screams of pleasure erupted from her. Her strained pussy constricts with every thrust, fullness sending waves of pleasure arcing through her body. “Yes yes harder!” she cries out to her Alpha. “I love you so much, Angela!” Her back bows and her abdomen flexes as Angela growls and leans her entire body across her back, reaching under to grasp her breasts. 

Her hips continue to slam into Fareeha’s battered ass, stretching her walls with every deep thrust. She bites into her omega’s mark at the same time she pinches and rolls her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. She moans into tan skin as Fareeha’s back arches with a keening wail. Angela can feel her knot swelling, threatening to stretch the omega’s already tight entrance. Her thrusts shorten as she swivels her hips, nudging Fareeha’s clit with it. Angela pulls and teases her omega’s nipples while furiously rutting against her. 

“Knot me p-please,” Fareeha gasps out between moans. Her body is desperate to be filled completely by her alpha. Her heat will only be sated by Angela sealing the knot and filling her with come. She writhes her hips back into Angela, whimpering as the thickness of her knot stretches her straining muscles. She feels Angela release her breasts and wrap her hands around her.

“I love you liebling, so very much. Relax for me.” Angela’s harsh whispers send a new wave of fire through the omega and she can feel her push back harder onto her knot. She pulls Fareeha tighter to her and gives one last sharp thrust, pushing her knot past the tight ring of muscle with a slick pop. Angela immediately feels her omega’s body twitch and pussy spasm around her cock.

Fareeha shrieks into a sobbing wail as she comes around her alpha’s dense member. Her walls clutch at the length massaging cunt. She yelps when when Angela’s cock gives a heavy lurch and bursts inside of her, convulsing and filling her pussy with with her beloved alpha’s seed. Fareeha’s vision goes white as she tumbles into her third orgasm of the night. 

Angela groans into Fareeha’s spine, hips twitching with every deposit of come into her omega’s sealed cunt. Her own spine stiffens as she feels Fareeha’s walls begin to tremble around her still shuddering cock. Angela rakes her nails over the omega’s abdomen, growling and coming with a new ferocity. Fareeha collapses beneath her, both women still locked at the hips, panting and gasping for air after sharing such intense orgasms. Angela rolls back onto her side, cradling her omega in her arms, cooing sweet nothing into her ear to help her relax. She plants gentle, kisses down done Fareeha’s shoulder, laving her tongue over her mark. “You are my everything, Fareeha.”

“And you mine, ya hayati,” she says, sleep thick within her voice. She relaxes, melting into her Angela’s embrace. The last thing she feels is the gentle hum rumbling in her alpha’s chest before she falls asleep. 

The mates rouse just before dinner time, giving them chance to shower and make themselves look proper before entering the dining hall. Angela notes only Torbjörn, Jack, and Ana are present. They wave her and Fareeha over to sit with them. Fareeha hugs her mother and greets the two men while Angela nervously eyes Ana, worrying her bottom lip. 

Ana catches her eye and shoots a massive grin at Angela, who mouths ‘do not’ to her.

“So, Angela, how was your camping trip?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope it wasn't too bad and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Yes I totally think Torbjörn would be an alpha. I mean look at all the kids he has! 
> 
> This is a one shot because my body cannot take running two smut series at once.


End file.
